One Hundred
by Aoi Seguchi
Summary: A collection of 100 drabbles based on song titles, each with exactly 100 words. Idea borrowed from Shiguna. Some yaoi, some het, some femmeslash. LOTS of crack and characterizations. You have been warned.
1. Tsuki No Curse

Drabble No. 1

Tsuki No Curse – Okina Reika

Saix

Saix glared up at the moon, the heart-shaped object, as if he were a wild animal staring down its prey (which wasn't very far from how he felt, either).

He could feel its power being absorbed into him, pulsing through his veins, synchronizing his heartbeat to its gentle gravitational pull.

He felt a cold, excited sweat break on his forehead, giving him the feeling he was trapped in an icy surrealism.

What could he call this…this _instinct_? Merely that, an instinct? Or a gift? An oddity?

Could this be called…a _curse_?

Yes, he liked that.

A curse.

The moon's curse.


	2. Out Tonight

Drabble No. 2

Out Tonight – Daphne Rubin-Vega

Riku

Riku surveyed the ocean, then glanced down at the small island that he stood on. The island was a dull gray color and the Paopu tree beside him dyed muted shades by the nighttime, while the ocean remained beautiful, even in darkness.

Sure, the island was beautiful and where he spent most of his childhood alongside his best friends…but it was so _small_. Just a tiny part of one tiny word in the universe of so many other things!

He decided with a quick glance back at the island that it was **the** night.

He needed to go out _tonight_.


	3. Oasis

Drabble No. 3

Oasis – Gackt

Riku/Sora/Kairi General

From the moment that they saw the smiling face streaked with tears, they were in an oasis.

Their feet touched the solid, sandy beach, clothes dripping with salty water, being at last stationed in a place where there was peace and only peace.

Three sets of hands were grasped together and the owners of the hands fell to the beach, legs weak from emotion and excessive amounts of swimming.

More tears, tears of happiness, fell, smiles bloomed, and many "I miss you"s were exchanged.

Finally, they were in an oasis – a place of refuge in the middle of something threatening.


	4. The Rage Beat

Drabble No. 4

The Rage Beat – Bad Luck

Demyx

That ASSHOLE! That rotten, dumb, POINTLESS ASSHOLE!

How dare he? How DARE he say such a thing! Thinks he's so special just 'cause he's got that "awesome super magic" key-thingy…

Godammit, God damn it all!

No heart, no emotions, right?

I'll show him an emotion.

I'll show him _rage_.

I'll grab my guitar, strum some chords, play a real _rage beat_! Make that water dance like its feet are on fire! Make him drown in those tears he makes us all cry

Ugh…that was poetic…

No mind right now, though.

For now, I'll just stay here, _lovin'_ **that** rage beat…


	5. Will I?

Drabble No. 5

Will I? – Rent Ensamble

Roxas/Namine General

I can't help but thinking that after I leave this old mansion…well…I'll never be the same.

I'm just getting these vibes from it that say "I'll change you, Roxas, into something very much the same and something so different."

So to you, I pose this question:

Will I?

Yes.

I want to lie and say no, just to make you feel better.

But I can't.

You can't stop your destiny.

And I don't want to convince you that you can.

So yes, you will change.

But for the better.

I'll change too, eventually.

But we won't disappear!

We'll **be** _whole_.


	6. Todokannu Omoi

Drabble No. 6

Todokanu Omoi (Thoughts That Cannot Be Delivered) – Three Lights

Riku/Sora

When I look at Riku, I feel something inside me.

It's as if there's a void somewhere in my heart that's aching to be filled by him, and whenever I see him, the void gets colder and darker.

I need Riku, but I can't tell him.

It

Hurts

So

Bad

Whenever I'm near Sora, I feel something inside of me.

It's as if there's a candle somewhere in my heart that's aching to be lighted by him, and whenever I see him, the ache gets hotter and blinding.

I need Sora, but I can't tell him.

It

Hurts

So

Bad


	7. Obsession

Drabble No. 7

Obsession – Seesaw

AkuRoku

The only way to describe their relationship was obsession.

Every day, every night, every thought…Axel's mind buzzed with Roxas, Roxas, sex, Roxas, and more Roxas.

And Roxas's mind buzzed with "keep away from Axel", "don't let Axel touch you", "don't get raped by Axel", and many other things of the sort.

When the two buzzing of the minds are paired, the results are explosive.

Axel grabbed Roxas's wrist as they passed in the hallway, and kissed him square on the lips.

Roxas blushed profusely. "Why…why did you do that?"

Axel smirked. "I have to feed my obsession, not fight it."

-----

A/N: Thank you so much to Shiguna and Rios Masquerade for the reviews. From now on, I will make an attempt to reply to every review I get! Also, I'm now taking requests. You can request a song, a coupling, or both. If you suggest it, I'll try my best to do it!


	8. Katakoto no Koi

Drabble No. 8

Katakoto no Koi (Awkwardness of Love) – Tanaka Rie

Demyx/Zexion

The awkward couple entered the movie theatre, Demyx bouncing enthusiastically into his seat, Zexion sitting stiffly.

The Cloaked Schemer's nose twitched as it took in the heavy, sickly sweet aromas of popcorn, nachos, soda, and various other theatre treats.

The movie began and Demyx moved his arm to the armrest between the couple. "I'm gonna put my arm right here, okay?" he told Zexion with a grin.

"You do that." Zexion replied, not noticing what Demyx was trying to do.

"Ehh? Don't you want to rest your arm, Zexy-chan?" Demyx prodded.

"Nope, I'm fine."

Demyx pouted and began to cry.

----

A/N: All I can say is… "_Awkward love is beautiful because you can't express it in words_". I totally stole this scene from Bokura Ga Ita. Request, people! Request like the wind! Review, too. I lovies the reviews.


	9. Jounetsu Ballad

Drabble No. 9

Jounetsu Ballad (Passionate Ballad) – Bad Luck

AkuRoku

Axel spontaneously jumped on top of Roxas, forcing into a reluctant cuddle-fest.

The innocent, almost friendly and intended to stay heterosexual act soon morphed into a passionate embrace, thanks to flying hormones, and Axel's lanky arms wrapped around his friend's body, holding him close.

Roxas felt hot breath on his cheek and wet pressure on his lips, but he didn't dare open his eyes, fearing it was a dream. Something slimy slipped into his mouth, and he didn't bother fighting it, letting Axel take total control.

Clothes were flung off, kisses deepening and embrace tightening. Breathlessly, Axel said,

"Get ready."

----

A/N: Just one more, and I'm 10 percent done! This one is so tacky. XD; I couldn't for the life of my think of a way to end it, and I couldn't put something as tasteless as "Let's sex" for the last two words…so I kinda just went with whatever. 'D


	10. Butterfly

Drabble No. 10

Butterfly (Upswing Mix) – Smile.DK

Squall/Roxas

"_Running a marathon"_, thought Squall, _"I'm running a freaking marathon just for this kid."_

At least, that was what he felt like he was doing as he chased Roxas, who was ducking behind walls and around corners to stay away from Squall.

And why was Squall chasing Roxas? It all started with a note scrawled messily on stationary in the shape of a butterfly:

"Catch me if you can. ;D" 

Squall read it, looked up, and saw Roxas wink at him and then run away as fast as he could.

He wasn't going to regret keeping Roxas in his net.

------

A/N: Thanks Shiguna for sending in this request! Keep 'em coming! This was way fun to write. X3 Butterfly is such a cute song, although Squall/Roxas would probably be on the more angsty side. And I am now 10 percent done! I'm going to do another writing challenge when I'm done with this one, though. So much fun.


	11. She's No You

Drabble No. 11

She's No You – Jesse McCartney

Riku/Sora

It was in the midst of a heated sparring match that had lost all friendliness when the question sprang forth:

"Who do you love more, Sora? Me…or her?"

A keyblade was flung past Riku, just missing his neck, making him do a double take when he realized he was just nearly beheaded.

The keyblade landed sharp-edge-down in the sand and Sora walked up to Riku, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck.

"Riku…" the brunette began, "Kairi is so many things. She's sweet, one of my best friends, and really pretty. But let me tell you – she's no _you_."

----------

A/N: Oh god, it's horrible. X-x I wrote this in a rush so I could get it done and show it to Usagi, my lovely beta reader who requested it. In my opinion, this is how Riku, Sora, and Kairi's friendship should be – Riku and Sora love each other, but Kairi isn't pushed out of the picture.

Request more. I feed on requests like Tuxedo Kamen feeds on fear.

Pardon the inside joke. D


	12. Little Wing

Drabble No. 12

Little Wing – Chieko Kawabe

Kairi/Namine Friendship

Namine leaned into the warm sand of the beach, letting the heated grains soothe the tension in her naked back. (1)

She looked up at the sky, observing the birds as they gracefully fell and rose on the air currents, wings spread wide.

"Kairi?" She asked softly, "Did you ever want to…to fly? To be free…"

The auburn-haired girl smiled lightheartedly at Namine. "I always want to fly, but I can. All you need is wings, and that's what friends give you."

With that, she traced the shape of a wing in the sand next to Namine's shoulder.

Kairi was right.

--------

A/N:

– Namine's back is nekkid because she's wearing a bathing suit, not because she's nekkid. Just want to clear that up.

And I LOVE this song, and this pairing. Sorry for not updating for a while. My writing muse was locked up for a spell while my drawing muse took over.


	13. Michiyuki

Drabble No. 13

Michiyuki (Path) – Hikida Kaori

Riku/Sora/Roxas

Sora walked a path of light. He was always shining, always brimming with charm and confidence, never being extinguished by his troubles; he could hide the blackness of those under his eternal shine.

Riku walked one of darkness. His beauty was the part of him that no one saw, the part shrouded in mystery. He was a night sky, tiny bits of light shining through the darkness.

Roxas walked one of twilight. Somewhere between light and dark, unsure of who he was, Roxas had the air of awkwardness about himself.

They all walked parallel paths, beside each other, never crossing.

-------

A/N: Happy thirteenth drabble! Thirteen is my favorite number. X3

Anyway, I hope you liked this one. Next up is…I dunno yet. But you'll like it! D


	14. The Cell Block Tango

Drabble No. 14

Cell Block Tango – Chicago

Larxene Characterization

She knew it was going to get her in trouble eventually, but like this? It was a very…_Larxene _way to get landed in jail, but still…

The sadist she was, Larxene wanted to see how her colleagues would react under extreme pain.

So, Larxene bugged each of the other twelve Nobodies' coats with metal pieces. Later that day, as Organization XIII sat in a meeting, the Savage Nymph summoned a large burst of lightning energy.

Weren't the results nice! Larxene didn't know that your skeleton _actually_ showed when lightning shocked you!

But wait…why was the Cloaked Schemer's head missing? Shit…

--------

A/N: Ah, I love Larxene. She's awesome, and a sadist, just like me! Fact is, though, I've never played Chain of Memories. So, I got her personality from fansites and other fanfiction. Sorry if it's still a bit OOC!

This may be hard to understand if you've never heard the song, so sorry for that as well.


	15. No Style

Drabble No. 15

No Style – Bad Luck

Cloud/Sora

When it came to conversation, Cloud had no style. Sora would say something completely cute and witty, and Cloud would neither do nor say anything in response. He remained stone silent.

But when it came to kissing, Sora had no style. Cloud would ravish him spontaneously and powerfully, thrusting his tongue into Sora's mouth before he could even blink. Sora always accepted the kiss, never even fought for dominance or "tongue wrestled", despite his competitive attitude.

Did either of them care about the other's lack of style? Nope. Because, when it came to sex…style oozed out them both like sweat.

--------

A/N: Eww, Aoi made a yucky. BAD SIMILIE. BAD BAD BAD.

But on another topic, when I say "style", I mean spunk or attitude.

Hope you enjoyed it. Look forward to lots more Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper songs, because I'm on a major Gravitation kick.


	16. Yuutsa Na Seven Days

Drabble No. 16

Yuutsa Na Seven Days (Chaotic Seven Days) – Bad Luck

AkuRoku

Roxas loved Axel from the bottom of his not-heart, but he needed a break. Being randomly attacked in the hallways, constantly getting "I love you" notes, not having a moment alone…it was starting to get to him.

So, he made a bet with Axel.

The bet constituted that if for one week, Axel did not make physical contact with Roxas, send him notes, stalk him, talk to him, etc., Roxas would let Axel do anything to him when it ended.

They shook on it, Axel gripping the blonde's hand like mad.

It would be seven days of nightmare for Axel.

---------

A/N: MWAH. HAHAHAH. I want to extend this fic now. It would be so fun to write. I seriously cannot imagine what would happen to Axel if he had to go seven days without Roxas. Something horrid, probably…but anyway, I hope you liked the fic. Next up I'll try a Nittle Grasper song.


	17. Shining Collection

Drabble No. 17

Shining Collection – Nittle Grasper

Squall/Cloud

They couldn't have stayed in Hollow Bastion. Had it never fallen to the darkness, had the Heartless never invaded, had them never been forced to new worlds, nothing **t**_u_r**n**_e_d **t**_o_ s**a**_n_d, their relationship would have never happened.

Squall couldn't have stayed in Traverse Town, spending the rest of his life without Cloud. He could never enjoy the **s**_hi_**n**_i_n**g** _c_o**l**_l_e**c**_ti_**o**_n_ of stars alone.

Cloud couldn't have stayed in Olympia. There, forever searching for his light, forever seeking revenge, forever **d**_y_i**n**_g_ h**i**_s_ f**i**_n_g**e**_r_t**i**_p_s **r**_e_d.

They needed to go back to whence the came. Hollow Bastion, which shone with a **r**_a_d**i**_a_n**c**_e_ s**u**_r_p**a**_s_s**i**_n_g **h**_o_p**e**.

----------

A/N: Holy fuzz-nuggets, this is LAME. I spent like…20 minutes deciding on a good pairing, and now it's barely based on the song. And those little bold-italic-underline words took me forever. XD; Those are lyrics from the song, by the way.

Nittle Grasper is dead sezzay. I love them!!!

I hope the next one's better. XD;

And for the record, Shiguna, the creator of this challenge, is doing an awesome job on her "One Hundred" fanfic. Go read it.

/shameless plug ends here


	18. Life Support

Drabble No. 18

Life Support – Rent Ensemble

Axel/Roxas

Crisp, clean hospital sheets folded and dipped neatly along Axel's lean form as his chest weakly rose and fell. Messy red spikes lay still with his head on the small pillow.

Roxas stopped in the doorway, a lump forming in his throat. He dropped the flowers he was holding and ran to Axel's bedside.

"Oh, _Axel…_" he whispered, running his small hand over the patient's cheek as a tear began to roll down his own. "I…I'm…please stay alive." He murmured into Axel's ear.

In his sleep, Axel grinned. Of course he wasn't going to die; Roxas was his life support.

-----------

A/N: Yay, Aoi likes this one. Fluffy but not overly so, a little bit of monologue…I just like it. I hope you do as well. I'm going to try another Gravitation song next. Please look forward to it!


	19. Bird

Drabble No. 19

Bird – Bad Luck

Sephiroth/Cloud

_When you love someone_, Sephiroth believed, _you don't want to let them go_.

He held true to his belief, the one he loved reluctant to call this relationship such. It seemed almost as if Cloud was merely a puppet to play with and look at with Sephiroth as his puppeteer.

Or, perhaps, he was just a bird that Sephiroth would not set free from its cage. He would sit all day, nothing to do other than preen his feathers. At night, he got a brief taste of freedom, the feeling stifled from being chained down, unable to spread his wings.

-----------

A/N: It's kind of…incomplete. But no matter.

I probably confused my readers from mixing metaphors with literal meanings. I apologize for that.

I'll try a nice, lighthearted one next. Perhaps "I Feel Pretty":'D


	20. Sakura Kiss

Drabble No. 20

Sakura Kiss – Chieco Kawabe

Riku/Aerith

She stared down the beautiful, bright tree-lined trail.

He stared up the listlessly pink avenue, little pink petals floating lazily everywhere.

Their gaze met in that mushy, love-at-first-sight expression that always seems to happen.

Vision aligned, the couple began to awkward walk down the lane. They disregarded passerby and never broke the stare.

Where paths crossed, lips met, and cherry blossoms scattered like they were in a shoujo manga scene.

The kiss broke and the lovebirds returned to real life, tuning out the lecture being given by their teacher.

There's going to be a beautiful cherry blossom blooming this year… 

---------

A/N: Pairing inspired by Ouran High School Host Club; Mamoru Miyano (voice of Riku) and Maaya Sakamoto (voice of Aerith) play characters that are sort-of togetherish.

It's…het. I don't write this stuff very often.

I talk too much in my A/N sections.


	21. Speed Master

Drabble No. 21

Speed Master – Gackt

Axel/Zexion

Zexion felt the weight on his body, knowing the weight belonged to a person of so much fire and heat and unreleased feeling.

Axel felt the body struggling under him, grinning as it squirmed, chest heaving wildly with the desire to be anywhere but there.

Zexion felt his body shuddering, trying to numb itself from feeling the speed. His sensitive nose picked up the scent of sweat, ears hearing the muffled, static-like cries.

Axel felt warmth rising in his stomach, going too close, almost over the edge. And as quickly as it had started, it was over, all too fast.

A/N: EWW IT'S SEX.

Yeah.


	22. We Both Reached For the Gun

Drabble No. 22

We Both Reached For The Gun – Chicago

Hayner/Roxas (Roxas POV)

"Roxie, I am going to make you a star."

That was a month ago.

"What kind of fool are you? You're never going to get anywhere. You're just a wannabe with skinny legs."

That was last week.

Everything Hayner told me about having connections in higher places was bull. He did it just to get into my pants.

"BANG!"

That was also last week.

Everything I told Hayner about loving him was a lie. I did it just to get into his connections.

So obviously, when we both found out…

We both reached for the gun.

I got it first.

A/N: Wow, long time since I actually wrote something. The past two chapters I wrote months ago, and just uploaded today.

Why is Chicago so addictive? More importantly, why did I rip the entire plot of this drabble off of Chicago?

I can't help it. Roxie Hart Roxas in my head.

Haha, bang. X3


	23. Story

Drabble No. 23

Story – Gackt

Namine

In a pale room with nothing but some drawing utensils and a notebook, life was tedious, to say the least.

Everyday, all that she could do was sit and draw scenes that depicted wistful goodbyes and mysteries.

It was time for something new.

Today, she picked up not a crayon, but a pen, and touched it to her paper. Without even concentrating or paying attention, words flowed from like music, spilling onto the paper.

Unlike her drawings, these words depicted a happier life.

In her writing, a statement came to mind:

"Your story is whatever you write it to be."

A/N: Wow, it's a characterization.

I'm going to cheat and use this song twice since there's a vocal version and a non-vocal version.

On that topic, I'm unsure which is more amazing – Gackt's voice, or his music compositions. I'd have to say they're evenly matched, because both are freaking amazing.


	24. Saikai Story

Drabble No. 24

-Saikai- Story – Gackt (The song title means "Reunion Story)

Axel/Reno (Reno is his suspected Somebody in this case) (Axel POV)

Falling…fading…burning…and the next thing, you're staring someone who you're SURE you know but can't say you've ever met before in the eye.

"Who are you?" the question flops lamely off my tongue.

He smirks in reply, the red triangular tattoos under his eyes crinkling with the motion.

An awkward, empty silence that fills the vast nothingness we're suspended in.

Finally, a vocal answer; "Your better half."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, that's really specific. I know you from somewhere, but I can't remember where."

"Not my problem."

"Pffffft."

"Welcome to Oblivion, by the way."

"Thanks. It's rather cozy."

A/N: Wow, I made a dumb one there. This takes place after Axel dies. If you haven't finished the game yet and I just spoiled it for you, then tough luck. AXEL DIES.

Sorry.

Annnnnnyway, it just seems like Axel would be so casual about dying, and that the attitude with which I wrote this.

Or something.


	25. Orange no Taiyou

Drabble No. 25

Orange no Taiyou (Orange Sun) – Gackt and Hyde

Sora/Riku/Kairi friendship

_Everything was picture perfect._

The cool, wooden surface of the boardwalk under them, the sparkling sea died crimson before them, the warmth of friends around them, and the lonely orange sun above them.

_I hope it stays like this forever_

They moved as one onto the sand of the beach. Names were scratched into the sand; vows of eternity were whispered; tears of happiness were shed.

_But nothing is really eternal_

Salty fragrances turn to bitter electric ones and waves churn. Clouds pass in front of the setting sun as names, vows, tears, _memories_ are swept away.

_Except for goodbyes_

A/N: Gosh. This is the first time my own writing has ever made me cry. This song and KH2 go together like the melodic blend of Gackt and Hyde's voices and it's just too much and I'm almost sobbing now because this song is SO SAD.

And now I'm done. You'll be seeing plenty of Gackt songs in the near future.


End file.
